1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning unit, more particularly to a scanning unit suitable for applications with a high-speed scanning requirement.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional scanning unit 1 installed to an optical mechanism 2 of a scanner. The conventional scanning unit 1 includes an L-shaped mounting seat 101 disposed under a scanning surface 3, a reflector 102 mounted on the mounting seat 101, and a tubular lamp 103 mounted at the reflector 102.
Since the amount of light generated by the single lamp 103 is not sufficient for high-speed scanning, the conventional scanning unit 1 is not suitable for applications with a high-speed scanning requirement. Furthermore, although current scanners emphasis high resolution, they are merely suitable for low-speed scanning required for the less amount of incident light. As such, if it is required to increase the scanning speed of the conventional scanning unit 1, the quality of a scanned image is poor. Accordingly, to obtain a scanned image with the same quality at an enhanced scanning speed, it should be solved to improve the amount of incident light. Furthermore, since the reflector 102 is mounted to an L-shaped wall surface 101′ of the mounting seat 101, the reflector 102 easily deforms and is hard to mount to the mounting seat 101.